The Truth Will Set You Free
by Just A Muggle Artist
Summary: A war has come to Storybrooke leaving Emma, Mary Margaret, and a baby Henry trying to find the key to unlocking the curse. However, the two people who could undo the curse have no idea of who they are.


**Hi! If anyone is reading this you are a wonderful person! i have recently become obsessed with Once Upon A Time and I can't get enough of it! I'm also obsessed with Emma and Neal. I told myself not to like Neal but I fell for him...oh well.**

**Anyway this is my version of the second to last episode of the second season 2x21****  
**

**So before you read you should know that in the beginning of the story Tamara knocked out both Neal and Emma. Regina tells them she crushed the stone to help Storybrook. Greg then calls Tamara and she captures Neal. For more on that you will just have to wait for it in other chapters. Sorry the chapter is so bad! I haven't written in awhile and no one edits my work so bare with me! I own nothing but the idea. So enjoy and if anyone has any ideas about the story let me know! **

**Enjoy!**

"Plan B!"

That was the last thing Neal heard before he became unconscious.

_Emma_, he thinks, _she better be okay…_

The next thing Neal knows he is waking up to a searing pain in his head. He tries to move but he finds quickly that his arms and legs cannot. His eyes instantly open and he starts to panic while squirming into the chair he seems to

be stuck in. He quickly tries to yell for help but finds out his mouth is covered with tape.

_What the hell?! _

His eyes start moving around the room and he quickly finds out he's claustrophobic. He figures out that he is in a small dark room with four windowless walls. It seems that nothing is in the room but himself or that's at least what he thinks. He can't see anything but he knows his death is near. He tries to listen for anything but all he hears is frantic whispering and his heart beating rapidly.

Before he could think anymore Tamara comes into the room. She quickly turns on the light in the room, and shuts the door quietly. Giving Neal an evil grin, she bends down so she can be eye level with him and looks straight into his eyes.

"Well my lovely fiancé, lets see if we can get your daddies blessing."

Tamara then shoves a bag in Neal's face. She opens the bag and takes out a dagger and mumbles "I summon Rumpelstiltskin".

Neal's eyes grow wide in horror. He tries to yell at Tamara and get out of the chair that he is stuck to but it is hopeless. Neal then hears the all too familiar noise of what can only be his father. He looks down hoping to not see his father's face. The heart break of it all was becoming too much.

_So this is it, huh? My father is going to watch me die._

Tamara smirks at "Mr. Gold" as he notices his son. "Don't!" he pleas, "Don't hurt my boy, kill me instead!"

"We're not going to hurt your son Rumple, we are just simply using him as bait." A deep voice said. Neal tried to turn around to see but Greg, Tamara's partner, came toward his father instead.

"If we can't kill the town, we want the town to kill itself," Greg stated. "We simply want you to put a curse on top of a curse," he sneered. "And don't tell me you can't do that because I know you can." Greg then threw a book at Rumpelstiltskin and yelled "Page 33!"

Rumple slowly picked up the book and quickly turned to page 33. "No!" he murmured to himself. He quickly looked up at Neal and said sadly, "This curse will take all of my magic, it will not only kill me but it will kill everyone."

"Exactly," Greg stated. "You kill off all the magic and we will let your son live. What do you say?"

Neal watched in horror as his father started to cry. He hadn't seen his father cry in years! He wouldn't be able to tell Belle goodbye he wouldn't get to tell Emma goodbye…

_Emma!_

"Let me at least talk to my boy before I do this," he begs.

"_Please!"_

Greg walks over to Neal and slaps him right in the face and tears off the tape on his mouth. Neal instantly cries out in pain and puts his head down.

_Couldn't they have just put a bullet to my head? It would be much less painful_

"Bae," Rumple said softly, "This curse….it's going to make everyone hate each other. It will bring many deaths and fights. It will be a deadly war against everyone and everyone will die." Neal looked at his father in disbelief, "Everyone you love, everyone you thought you loved will die in battle against their loved ones" He looked at his son wearily, "No one will know what they are doing. they will all be under a spell so powerful no one can break it." He then winks at Neal and gives him a sly grin. That's when Neal loses, he can't even have some remorse for people who are about to die! "Is there anything we can do to get out of this? I'll die! I'm not afraid to die! I won't let you kill Emma and Henry!"

Neal was furious! He had to get out of wherever he was and warn everyone. How could his father not even attempt to fight back? He knew once someone had the dagger his father was powerless but still...

_But he will fight…to save me so I can live_

He wanted to say so much more, however, the next thing Neal knew he was falling into a sleep that would make him forget about everyone he ever loved.

"Goodbye my boy….I've always loved you."

- _**3 years later **_-

_"Yo mama don't dance and yo daddy don't rock and roll!" _Stanley Miller was jamming to his radio not having a care in the world. His long beard swayed with the music as he tried to dance and drive at the same time. The sun was going down and he wanted to get to a hotel soon so he could rest. He had a big day tomorrow and he didn't want anything or anyone interrupting it.

However life doesn't work that way.

Stanley slammed on the brakes as he heard a loud cry.

"NOO!"

No one else was on the road. What the hell was going one?

Stanley instantly hid under his seat before calling 911. But of course there was no cell reception. "Dammit!" He yelled up at the ceiling of his truck, "This is because I lied to my wife about what happened to her stupid cat isn't it? It's not my fault that damn cat likes trees! _It _should have known better than to go up in that-"

"HENRY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Stanley felt as if he jumped out of his skin. He closed his eyes shut, "Lord have mercy…" he mumbled as he slowly looked up at the window of his car. He then saw two woman with blood and dirt all over them. They were both crying and not moving.

Stanley slowly turned his car on and rolled down the window.

"Are you two alright?" He hoped they would ignore him but they both looked up at him as if he was the devil himself.

"You can _see _us?"

"…Yes?"

At the end of his reply both the woman started to cry even harder and saying over and over about how sorry they were…at least Stanley thinks they were saying that.

A woman with very short black hair looked at Stanley with the sadest look he had ever seen.

"Please help us," She begged, "I can't feel my legs. I can't walk."

Stanley was hesitant until he saw the other lady, she was holding a baby and giving him the sadest looks.

He knew he was going to regret this, "Uh…sure?"

The blonde woman holding the baby instantly looked up at him with a shocked face. "Really?" She started to cry even harder

_Like that's even possible, _he thought.

He got out of his beat up truck and helped the blonde woman get the baby and the short black haired woman in his car. Once they got in his car one of the ladies piped up, "My name is Mary Margaret by the way." Her voice was so broken it made Stanley look behind his seat to get a full look at her. The woman sitting next to her also started talking, "I'm Emma, Emma Swan." She then looked down at the baby in her hands. It seemed the longer she looked at the baby the longer she got mad, Stanley started to get a little scared. She could definitely kick his ass if he said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"And this little guy is Henry," Emma snapped.

"Emma you can't blame Henry he did what was best-"

"I should have done it! It should have been me! But because he is….well _him _now _this_ happened!"

"BUT WE ARE OUT!" Mary Margaret yelled. It startled Stanley so much he literally jumped and hit is head on his car.

"Mother-" He mumbled as he rubbed his aching head. Both women instantly shut their mouths as he mumbled that he would take them to the hospital and that was it!

When he got home to his wife he was going to tell her about the truth of her stupid cat!

_When evening comes around and it's time to go to town where do you go? To rock and roll_


End file.
